


Payback

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Kissing, M/M, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George couldn't resist to get Fred back for kissing his boyfriend.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

"Do you think we went too far?"

"Nah, Fred had it coming and we had the opportunity. It was fair and square."

"He hasn't spoken to us to a week. It's frustrating since we work together, you know?"

"He'll get over it. It's not like it was the first time anyone has ever played connect the dots on him when he was passed out drunk. I think what _really_ pissed him off was that we did it with pink ink."

"But still..."

"Harry, love. No one but me snogs you. _He had it coming_."

"He's going to try to get us back."

"As soon as possible, but we'll be ready."

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
